A standard connection box for a solar panel has a cover and a base. The base has a first opening for a ribbon panel-output conductor and a second opening for a feed cable to be coupled to the panel-output conductor. This feed cable has a lead projecting into a compartment formed by the base to which the panel-output conductor is mounted so as to form therewith an electrical connection. Holders secure the feed cable inside the connection box in a stable manner.
Standard prior-art solar panels are known that are equipped with ribbon or strip panel-output conductors to conduct electricity generated by the panel to the feed cables. These panel-output conductors are fitted into the connection boxes and mounted there on leads of the feed cables. The leads can be components of the feed cables themselves, such as, for example, a core conductor, or also contacts provided on the feed cable. The leads are typically held in a stationary fixed fashion in the base.
Depending on the type of solar panel, the panel-output conductors extend through opening in different orientations. This means that the ribbon-type panel-output conductor is oriented horizontally in a first embodiment, while in a second embodiment it is vertical. In other words, the ribbon-type panel-output conductor in the second embodiment is angled 90° offset to the first embodiment. As a result, a supply of different connection boxes must be made that differ specifically in terms of the arrangement of the incoming leads or conductors.